Denial-of-Service (DoS) attacks are becoming more commonplace on the Internet and are difficult to detect and mitigate. Generally speaking, a DoS attack is launched to make a particular website unavailable. DoS attacks commonly include sending a large amount of packets to the website with the intention to cause the website to be unavailable or respond slowly to legitimate traffic. A common DoS attack is a distributed DoS (DDoS) attack where multiple clients transmit a large amount of traffic directed at a target website in an attempt to overwhelm it. The clients in a DDoS attack are commonly devices that have been compromised (e.g., infected with a virus) and form a botnet that is used to launch the attacks. Other common DoS attacks include attacks on web infrastructure including attacking User Datagram Protocol (UDP), Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), Internet Control Message Protocol (ICMP), Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), HTTP Secure (HTTPS), SPDY, Domain Name System (DNS) and/or other protocols.